Courtney
| gender = Female | seasons = 3 | episodes = 34 | place cd = Ladybug in the Camp 13th place | place sd = Spyfall 3rd place | place gd = Ice to Beat You 8th place | relationship = Duncan (broken up) Trent | friends = Geoff, Gwen, Justin | enemies = Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Lindsay, Noah, Sierra | actor = TDIFan13 }} Courtney, labeled The Mean Girl, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. She has competed in Camp Drama as a member of the Killer Bass, Studio Drama as a member of the Screaming Gaffers, and Global Drama as a member of Team Amazon. Camp Drama Courtney enters the competition in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper with a high level of professionalism and instantly takes charge as the leader of the Killer Bass. Courtney and Duncan especially butt heads during the season with Duncan's constant flirting, disobedience, and encouragement of the dysfunction of the team angering her. In Hot Air Ba-loon, Courtney reaches her breaking point and suddenly kisses Duncan, revealing her evident attraction towards him. Her frustration comes to a head in Ladybug in the Camp, when she is assigned to train a wild bear and not a small, calm creature like the others. Because of this, her team loses and she is voted off; infuriating her, but before she leaves, she and Duncan confess their feelings for each other and share a final kiss. In Cut to the Case, a scorned Courtney becomes determined to win the million dollar case, even going as far as to physically harm the other contestants in the process, but unfortunately does not advance into Studio Drama. Studio Drama Global Drama Appearances Camp Drama * 1x01 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper * 1x02 - The Hunter Games * 1x03 - Featherheads * 1x04 - Forest Grumps * 1x05 - Superstale * 1x06 - Fool's Gold * 1x07 - Your Goose Is Cooked * 1x08 - Chris-napped * 1x09 - In Gwen We Trust * 1x10 - Snakes and a Plane * 1x11 - Hot Air Ba-loon * 1x12 - Ladybug in the Camp * 1x22 - Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen * 1x23 - Cut to the Case Studio Drama * 2x01 - Aftermath: Lights, Camera, Action! * 2x08 - Aftermath: Little Shop of Half-wits * 2x09 - The Break Up Club * 2x10 - Goth White and the Seven Dorks * 2x11 - Invasion of the Booty Snatchers * 2x12 - Queen of Hurts * 2x13 - Nerd Flu * 2x14 - Spyfall * 2x15 - Aftermath: Wheel of Misfortune * 2x16 - Studio Drama: Duncan vs. Lindsay * 2x17 - Keeping Up with the Castmates Global Drama * 3x01 - Around the World in Fifty Days * 3x02 - In Da Nile * 3x03 - New York Pity * 3x04 - Meat Your Maker * 3x05 - London Bridgette * 3x06 - What You Sea Is What You Get * 3x07 - The Jungle Crooks * 3x08 - Raiders of the Lame Art * 3x09 - Eat Prey, Love * 3x10 - Holly-wouldn't * 3x11 - Great Barrier Beef * 3x12 - Revenge Is Swede * 3x13 - Wedding Smashers * 3x14 - Brometheus * 3x15 - Great Al of China * 3x16 - Ice to Beat You Trivia *She is the only contestant to compete in Studio Drama and appear in all of the season's aftermaths. *She is one of three contestants to debut into a season she was not originally competing in, the other two being Blaineley and Trent. **Oddly enough, all three are eliminated back-to-back in Global Drama. Category:Roleplay Reborn Wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Camp Drama contestants Category:Studio Drama contestants Category:Global Drama contestants